1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a fixing device and an image forming apparatus.
2. Related Art
As a fixing device used for an image forming apparatus of a copying machine or a printer, one such device having a heating member constituted by a belt member (a fixing belt) provided with tension by plural rollers is known.